


My Name Isn't Steven

by zeeissorandom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, LGBTQ Character, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, cute garnet and steven bonding time, garnet splits up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: 'My name isn't Steven.'





	

"Steven, can you grab me that cup? I want to let this spider outside." Pearl said softly, looking at the tiny eight-legged creature.

'My name isn't Steven.' Steven thought to himself.

"Yeah." The shorter let out in a small squeak, handing Pearl the cup. Steven slumped back into the couch, staring at his hands as they fiddled together.

"Perfect," Pearl said happily as she let the bug outside. She shut the door and walked into her room leaving Steven alone in the living room. Steven's head swarmed with thoughts, nervously contemplating everything. Soon after Pearl left, Garnet walked in, sitting down next to Steven The boy looked up at Garnet, face showing no emotion.

"Need to talk?" Garnet asked, already knowing the answer, due to her future vision. Steven sighed, nodding slightly. "And you want to go somewhere more private." Garnet said. Steven nodded again, twiddling his thumbs. "Come on. We can go into my room." Garnet said with a reassuring smile. Steven let himself smile a bit, walking with Garnet over to the temple door. She held her hands out, letting the door open through the power of her gems. The two walked in together, the door closing behind them. Garnet sat down on the ground, motioning for Steven to sit down across from her. "I'm all ears, cute one," Garnet said with a motherly smile. Steven nodded, looking at the ground.

"Do you already know what I'm going to say?" Steven croaked out. Garnet shook her head.

"There's some things I know I shouldn't use my abilities to find out. I knew this was one of them." Garnet said knowingly. Steven was quiet, looking at the ground. The two shared the silence, Garnet waiting for Steven to be ready.

"D-Do you ever..." Steven started to try and say, letting out a sigh of defeat as the sentence trickled off.

"Do you want us to unfuse?" Garnet said softly. Steven nodded, not phased by the bright flashing light that let Garnet split up into her two counterparts, Sapphire and Ruby.

"We're here to listen to you," Sapphire said, Ruby nodding in agreement.

"Do either of you ever feel like... Like you're not what you are?" Steven asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, looking at the boy curiously.

"Like... Like you know how people are born and they're either girls or boys?" Steven asked. The two nodded in response. "What if maybe... Someone was born one way, but didn't feel like they were?" Steven asked, trying to hold back the tears that pricked at his eyes.

"Like, if you were born a boy but didn't feel like you were a boy?" Ruby asked softly. Steven nodded as a tear dripped down his nose and onto his hand.

"Hey, don't cry," Sapphire said softly, taking Steven's hand in her own. Steven sniffled, letting another tear fall.

"I'm not supposed to feel like this... This isn't how I'm supposed to feel!" Steven whispered, crying a little harder.

"You're not supposed to feel like anything, Steven. You're supposed to feel how you want to feel." Ruby said, letting a hand rest on his shoulder.

"But I'm supposed to feel like a boy!" Steven yelled letting out a sob. "I'm not supposed to want to wear skirts and dresses and bows! I should want to play with action figures and play video games!" Steven sobbed. Sapphire took a glance at Ruby who had a tear in her eye. Sapphire took Steven into a tight hug, letting him cry onto her shoulder. "I feel like I don't belong..." Steven whispered into Sapphire's shoulder. The blue gem nodded knowingly.

"I know, sweetie." She said back. "Here... How about this." Sapphire said, pulling out of the hug. She couldn't help but let out a giggle as she wiped his tears away. "Tell us what you want us to call you, and we'll do it. We want you to feel like you belong. We never want you feeling like how we did..." Sapphire said softly.

"Stephanie," Steven whispered. "I-I want you to call me Stephanie." She whispered. Sapphire nodded quickly.

"Stephanie," Sapphire whispered. "My little girl, Stephanie." Sapphire grinned at her. Stephanie's eyes welled up and she pulled Sapphire into a tight hug.

"Thank you." She whispered. Ruby joined the hug, tears streaming down her face.

"You're very welcome, little one," Sapphire said with a smile. Another flash of light and Garnet was back.

"You are a very special little girl, Stephanie. And I never want you to feel like you don't belong, or like you can't talk to any of us, but me specifically." Garnet said to the smaller girl. "Okay?" She whispered. Stephanie nodded, pulling Garnet into a tight hug.

"Thank you." She said again.

"Now," Garnet said, standing up. "I think we should go out and get you a beautiful dress," Garnet said with a grin. Stephanie looked up at her in disbelief.

"Really?" Stephanie asked excitedly.

"Of course! Besides, I think pink is more your color." Garnet said, looking Stephanie up and down. The smaller girl giggled, rolling her eyes as the two walked out of the room together.

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this is cute i guess but i feel like it's an overused trope. still cute tho. i replaced this with an update of my other story bc it's not finished yet so i hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> ~ social media links ~
> 
> personal IG: zeeissorandom  
> queer IG: queer.ducks  
> mindcrack IG: mindcrack.fangirl  
> hamilton IG: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> kik: zeeissorandom  
> tumblr: zeeissorandom  
> mindcrack tumblr: mindcrack-fangirl  
> hamilton tumblr: brahbrahiamherculesmulligan  
> wattpad: zeeissorandom  
> twitter: zeeissorandom  
> snapchat: zeeissorandom
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed! love you babes!
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
